Shadows of Spring and Winter
by Kiddo Shinobi
Summary: In the vast Universe, worlds can never coexist times never entwine, and it is rare to see souls truly unite as one…but through our eternal darkness...two hearts entwine through suffering, agony, and heartache.


**Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle: Shadows of Spring and Winter. By KiddoShinobi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, CLAMP or any other anime I decide to add in here and/or any of their characters. All characters and animes belong to their respected creators and where used in this fan fiction because of how much I like to watch or read them. This fan fiction does however follow some points of plot with in the original story so it may be a bit of spoilers. **

**Summary: ****In the vast Universe, worlds can never co-exist; times never en-twine, and it is rare to see souls truly unite as one…but through our eternal darkness...two hearts en-twine through ****suffering, ****agony****, and ****heartache**

**Hoi! Kiddo Shinobi with the winner of her poll, or how my assistant author would say it… "Kiddo Shinobi strikes again with an****other story!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did making it! **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Tap…tap…tap_

Silence, nothing but the rhythmic tapping of the rain; it's been this way for two years now, alone in this empty house with a crystal sapphire orb attached to a silver chain-reminding me of the broken promises he made six years ago, leaving me to this emptiness I face today.

As I stared aimlessly at that blank ceiling, I had always hoped life would some how make sense to me, but it never does. Not since Jin disappeared two years ago.

I got up from my old worn out bed; sometimes I would wonder why I even bothered. All I ever did was go down into the basement and stare at Jin's failure; a machine that was supposed to travel through dimensions, instead it back fired and pulled him in.

Every day that I looked through that glass and see a translucent reflection. I'd stare and groan, hating the person who looked back at me in silence and mockery, she was the same person I saw everyday…with her unnaturally white hair that fell down across her back while her demon like eyes looked back at me…one a midnight blue and the other a crimson red. Her face was always pale, for she always locked herself up in that dark old room with boarded up windows, that still managed to let the morning light flow through the cracks; creating little to see. She always knew that no man would look at her or think twice of talking to her, for she had no sex appeal and a flat chest. I hated this sixteen year old girl with a passion, for the sad truth is…the person I hate more then this damned life is the one I see in that mirror every day…myself.

I didn't bother changing out of my sweat pants as I crept down to the basement like I do everyday, hoping that maybe by some miracle, Jin would reappear through the device. But who was I kidding? I lost hope a long time ago, and there was no chance he would ever come back.

_I hate you Jin…_I thought as the cold silver of my necklace pressed it's self gently against my bare skin. _I hate you…I hate Mom and Dad for dieing when I was only four…I hate Yue for breaking his promise_…"I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

I couldn't control my anger any longer, I just kept screaming at the machine in front of me, hating all those that had left me even more. Till finally I couldn't take it anymore and kicked the main starting system with all my might; I didn't care if it broke even more, it was a heap of junk that only served for collecting dust and space in this tiny basement. But who would have guessed, that as soon as I kicked it, it started running again, opening a white shimmering light to who knows where. And all it took was one little kick.

_Saori…_A voice rang through my head; something on the other side was calling me and I had to know what.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, hoping the portal wouldn't close on me; I got on any old shirt I could find (a white t-shirt that was ripped on the left shoulder), along with a blue hoodie with a brown hood attached and a worn out black skirt. I then rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a pair of black socks along with my old purple sneakers.

I didn't care about this place anymore, I just wanted to bring Jin home and make everything go back to the way it was. That's why, I jumped through without hesitating. My past was behind me, and all I could look forward to what was in front of me.

"So…you have finally come…" a voice whispered, causing me to twist my head towards a beautiful woman with raven black hair and calm crimson eyes, wearing the most elegant of kimonos. "I've been waiting for you for quiet some time."

"Waiting for me?" I asked in confusion, how could she have been waiting for me if I just met her. "Who are you?"

"I am the dimension witch, all those that wish to travel to different worlds must come to me first, but you can call me Yuko." She smiled. For some strange reason, her smile felt warm and familiar, kind of like my mother's, but soon it changed as she gave me a stern look. "I can see that your mission is different yet similar to theirs. I will send you to them…for a price."

"They? Price?" I asked in a confused matter, _I just got here and already this lady wants my money…_

"In order to travel, you must give me your most valued possession." Yuko explained as I began to think what was important to me. Nothing; nothing was important to me, not even my own life. Then it struck me, my necklace. Yue was never going to come back, and I was stupid to believe he ever was- he was gone from my life forever.

I yanked the necklace off my neck and held the refined sapphire orb in my hand. That beautiful figure that infatuated my very existence would always be locked away in the back of my mind, trying to make its way into my dreams-haunting me with those beautiful deceiving blue eyes that could sit there and lie to me for eternity, and I would still believe every word. But if I disposed of the necklace that kept me captive with those memories, I could free myself and learn to forget in time.

"I give you this necklace…" I finally decided as I let it dangle from my fingers. "It was given to me…by the only man I ever loved…"

"Very well then," Yuko responded as the necklace slipped away from my fingers and into her hand. "May you have a safe journey, child."

I closed my eyes as a strange force began to twirl around me, a liquid or even the wind. But before I could realize what it really was, it consumed me.

_**Yuko's POV**_

I watched as the child slipped into another world, as the silver chain in my hand began to chime; for it seems the emotions he never wanted had been given back to him…It was better off this way…


End file.
